‘Kakegawa AU20’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding line ‘G-769’ (unpatented) and proprietary hybrid Osteospermum line ‘SL-4’ (unpatented) in Kakegawa, Japan. The male parent, ‘SL-4’, has a lemon yellow flower color, a plant growth habit with less branching and maintains its ability to flower under high temperature conditions, but does not have tolerance to highly humid conditions. The female parent, ‘G-769’, has a deep yellow flower color and does not bloom adequately under high temperature conditions.
In 2000, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and 28 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. A total of 3 plantlets were developed. The 3 F1 hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization. In 2001, the plants were evaluated and found to be cream yellow in flower color and to demonstrate an earliness to flower. Out of the 3 F1 lines, the breeder selected line ‘K3-102’ which has a creamy yellow flower color, vigorous performance, a plant structure with minimal branching, is early to flower and maintains its ability to flower under high temperature conditions.
In fall 2002, the line ‘K3-102’ was vegetatively propagated with cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa AU20’ and found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations in Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2006.